The Knight Not to Be
by CeCeRox
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction. Zero and Ichiru are turned into vampires as little kids and it is up to Kaname to protect them from the council. By the way the twins have awesome supernatural powers. Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri.
1. Chapter 1

The Council barked vigorously like predators stalking similar prey. Their beloved Kaname Kuran entered the room serene as always. To be honest he was baffled by the Council's sudden outburst."Yes councilmen?"

"Kuran, we're glad you have come please make yourself comfortable.

"Kaname let out a deep sigh but continued to show his professionalism. Ichicho could sense his aura and was quick to speak.

"You are well aware of the murder of the Kiryuu hunters, correct?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well their twins have been divested and we suspect Hiou Shizuka has something to do with it."

Kaname could only nod at Ichicho's information. Deep down he wasn't shaken by the Council's silly information. He was aware of the Pureblood queen's insanity and he knew she had done something to the young twins. The young twins were only four years old and they were already orphaned and Kaname knew exactly why. She wanted revenge.

"But there is something rather odd about the kidnapping of the twins," One of the councilmen spoke.

Attention was given to the shy councilman to continue his explanation.

"Twin boys with odd hair and amethyst eyes were spotted after a young girl was drained of her blood a few weeks ago and their eyes were red for a few moments and they disappeared minutes after the bloody murder,"

The councilman room was silent as everyone knew what had happened. The Kiryuu twin were changed. Changed into vermin. Into monsters. Into demons like them. The Kiryuu twins were converted into vampires and their demise was near.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaname sighed as his limo departed back to Cross Academy. He was assigned a task now. An unmentionable task, he had to capture the Kiryuu twins to be experimented on by the Council. He sympathized, the small children for having to go through this. They'd already lost their family and now they have to be treated like guinea pigs, how was that fair? Unfortunately Kaname would have to be the one to deliver the children to their doom. He couldn't do this on his own though he'd need help from his loyal limo came to a screeching stop which snapped Kaname out of his train of thought.

"Is there a problem chauffeur?" Kaname inquired.

"I'm so sorry Kuran sama but I do believe two young boys just raced across the street! I almost hit the poor children!"

Kaname's eyes widen in shock. He immediately exited the car to see if the children were still there. He scanned the perimeter to find absolutely no sign of anyone but himself and the driver. It wouldn't surprise him if it was the twins they did live in the area before their parents were murdered. It'd make sense for them to stay where they were most comfortable. Kaname sighed and entered his car once more and ordered the driver to dive on.

"Do you think he saw us?"

"No I... Don't think so Ichi."

"Zewo I'm scared what if he was here to track Mama?"

"Mama's the most bestest Pureblood in the world! No one can catch her!"

Zero nodded as he snuggled closer to his brother as the winter snow toppled down.

"We should go home Mama will be worried," Zero said.

Ichiru nodded as he and his double proceeded to walk deeper into the forest. Kaname dragged his tried body to his room to fall into a heavy slumber from a tiring day. Ichijo was the first person to check on his leader. He knew how much Kaname loathed attending council meetings.

"Kaname sama is everything alright you seem exhausted would you like a tablet?

"Kaname peered up at his friend from his bed and sighed heavily.

"No Tamauka everything is alright you can leave now I just need some rest."

Ichijo smiled lightly and left Kaname in peace. Kaname slumped out of his king sized bed to retrieve his pajamas. He slipped into his blood red, silk pajamas and climbed into bed. He snuggled up into his blankets and shut his droopy eyes and immediately fell asleep. Zero and Ichiru walked and walked until they reached a little cottage. A beautiful, snow colored haired women stood on the porch of the cottage with a look of concern on her face.

"Why are my little angels wondering off alone during this bright night?" Shizuka twins held their heads in shame, they still weren't use to vampire time they were not supposed to leave the house during the day.

"We're sorry Mama!" The twins cried in 's furrowed brows contorted back to their normal places on her face. She couldn't stay mad at her little angels for too long. She scooped them up in a warm embrace and kissed their foreheads.

"It's okay Mama's not mad anymore there's two hot chocolates inside for two little angels," She said.

Smiles appeared on their faces and they squirmed out of her arms and raced inside. Shizuka laughed at their scene of excitement over a hot beverage. Her smile gradually vanished as she recognized a familiar scent from miles away. The deep, dark, dangerous scent of Kaname Kuran. The horrendous man who would soon strip her of her little angels very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The full moon shone through Kaname's window as the Pureblood emerged from his bed. Today was Saturday, the perfect day to go hunting for a pair of vampire twins. He walked over to his wardrobe and threw on the most casual outfit he could. The shirt was still about $300 but he was a prince why should he care about destroying a shirt. He approached the main lobby where his vampire followers spent their days. The second his scent hit the room his followers stood up and bowed appropriately.

"Kuran sama is there something the matter?" Ruka asked. Kaname tried to contain himself and not roll his eyes at Ruka, the girl really could be irritating sometimes. Instead he stood tall and powerful as ever and replied,  
"Ruka, Aido, Kain, Ichijo, Shiki, Serien, and Rima I would like for you all to accompany me on a mission this fine morning."

They did not question their leader all they did was bow and followed their leader out the door.

"I wonder what our mission will be? Do you think it will be difficult or just paperwork? Our maybe we'll do something sacred and amazing with Kaname sama!" Aido exclaimed.

"SHUT UP AIDO!"

Aido sulked lower behind everyone as they walked forward. Everyone was silent as they approached a forest. Aido immediately stopped and yelled,

"Why are we going into a forest?! Kuran sama you haven't explained the mission yet!"

Kaname turned around and glared daggers at Aido who hid behind Kain. Kaname stopped and faced his followers and said, "The Kiryuu twins have been changed into vampires and it up to us to stop them and bring them to the Council."

Everyone knew what happened to the last Kiryuu hunters and understood the impact it had amongst vampires and vampire hunters.

"We all must be extremely cautious it is believed that the Pureblood queen herself lives in this forest."

Everyone was completely shocked after hearing this. They knew the Pureblood queen was nearby but never close enough to be a few miles away.

"So you mean that that Hiou Shizuka is somewhere in this forest?" Aido asked.

"Yes Aido and it is also belived that the twins live with her and that she has granted them supernatural powers. So be ready for anything.

"They nodded and split up and entered the forest. Kaname sighed and followed his friends into the forest.

"Bubby did you hear that! They're here to hurt us and Mama!"

"But they're not hunters this time! They're vampires!"

"So they actually have a chance at hurting us?"

"Yes Ichi they do but don't worry I can use my vines to make a maze and confuse them!"

"And I can use my psychological powers to knock them out!" Ichiru astonished.

"First I must use my vines to make traps!"

Zero spat. The cute twins scurried down the tree trunk and jumped from tree to tree like flying squrriels. Ichiru went north and Zero continued south encasing trees with vine traps.

"They'll have to get through us before they'll get to Mama!"

Aido and Ruka stalked through the forest enhancing their powers as they searched. They kept their conversations short to not be caught off guard by the twin's powers.

"I don't sense them anywhere!" Ruka complained.

"They're probably using a charm to block of their senses. They are hunter's children remember they probably know hundreds of charms."

Ruka rolled her eyes and paced back and forth thinking of where they might be.

"Where would two little boys hid in a forest?"

"AHH!"

A loud shriek came from the other side of the forest.

"Rima!"

Aido and Ruka rushed through the forest in search of their fallen friends! Ruka was airborne and squeezed into a vine trap above their heads."Ruka!"

"Go Aido the trap has some type of poison in it!"

Even though Aido despised Ruka there was no way he was going to leave her there.

"I'm coming up there!"

"Aido look out!"

Two traps swung together and almost captured Aido but he froze them but went tumbling out of the tree! Aidou hit the ground with a pain gripping thud. His vision became blurred and the last thing he saw was amethyst eyes glaring at him.

"Bye bye ice guy!" A cute voice laughed as he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaname and Ichijo halted dead in their tracks as they could sense Rima, Ruka, and Aido's frantic auras.

"Oh my..."

"They have been captured!" Kaname stammered.

"Round up everyone and stay together!" Kaname ordered.

Ichijo took out his friends orders immediately and vanished. Kaname stayed put sensing a young child's heartbeat. The youngest twin was only a few feet away. Kaname knelt down on his knees trying to look as vulnerable as possible. The ruffling of a bush alerted Kaname knowing the boy was nearby.

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you," Kaname whispered.

The little boy poked his head out of the bushes. Kaname could smell the boy's arousing blood. He clutched his throat reminding himself that the boy needed to be alive or the the Council would have his head. Not that they'd dare harm the Pureblood knowing that he could kill them in seconds if he so pleased. A hunter trap was coiled around the boy's leg.

"Let me taken that off for you."

Ichiru smiled and nodded sweetly. Kaname detangled the trap from the helpless child's marooned leg. Ichiru squeezed his eyes tightly as the trap was finally removed. Kaname grinned at the adorable little boy and lifted him into his arms. Ichiru came closer to Kaname's ear and whispered, "You're not the shiniest apple in the orchard are ya?"

"What? Ahh!"

Kaname fell to his knees and Ichiru landed on the ground with feline grace.

"Get away from this child. Can't think straight! HELP!" Kaname's thoughts raced.

Head throbbed and vision blurred and he suddenly fainted. Ichiru's smiled down at Kaname's unconscious body.

"I've taken down their leader are the others trapped in the maze Bubby?" Ichiru sent a message through his telepathic powers to Zero.

"Yay! Mama will be so proud of us! The blonde one and his group are trapped in the maze! The other two are with me! We did such a good job!" Zero messaged back.

Ichiru danced a gleeful dance of joy when he received his brother's message.

"I love you Bubby and Mama will love us even more when we show her what a good job we've done!"

"Yes Ichi Mama will be so proud!"

* * *

Aido's opened his eyes to find himself chained with anti-vampire chains and all his friends next him in a similar predicament.

"Ruka wake up I think we've been kidnapped!"

"Nah duh Sherlock Holmes!"

"Was she really being sarcastic today?" Aido thought.

A dark bulge was in a cage across from their cages.

"Who is that over there?" Ruka asked.

"The aura seems familiar but I'm still a little loopy!"

The bulge moved slightly and revealed maroon eyes and dark chocolate hair that could only belong to...

"Kaname!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Look Bubby they're awake!" Ichiru cried as he gestured to the cages.

Zero's eyes followed Ichiru's stubby finger to find the vampires emerging from their temporary slumber. He smiled lightly and returned his attention to his brother.

"I' gonna tell Mama that they're up!" Ichiru announced.

"I'll come too!"

"What if they try to leave!"

Zero pondered on his brother' words for a moment and sighed greatly.

"Fine I'll stay! I do so wanted to see Mama's proud face!"

Ichiru laughed as he hugged his older twin and replied, "I'll send you a mentally image of Mama's face so we both can see!"Zero smiled happily as he argeed with his brother's idea. Ichiru smiled triumphantly proud that he could impress his older twin. He was almost always in his shadow but not today! Ichiru spun around boldly and proceeded on towards their cottage to deliver the exciting news. Zero sighed as he gazed up at the vampires. Now he was stuck babysitting stuck up nobles and the pureblood prince himself! Zero slumped down on a rock starting his boring task.

"Sweetie if you let us out I'll give you a cookie!" Ichijo said.

Zero glared daggers at the airhead blondie and spat at his cage,"I not that stupid!"

Ruka tried not to "Awe" at the young boy's cuteness by averting her eyes from the heavenly boy. She had to admit the little boy reminded her of an angel. Though she was still surprised that the boy had enough strength to kidnap her, a pureblood, and a bunch of well skilled nobles. I mean he was only about four years old how strong could he be? Ruka felt a dark aura being presented towards her. She looked down to see two lilac eyes starring at her.

"Stop thinking about me! Don't doubt my powers silly noble!"

Ruka was taken aback by the comment but understood the boy must have been an empath. Well there was something they could add to the long list of capabilities this little angel contained. She obeyed his threat and hushed her thoughts.

"Ichi should be back by now!"

Zero said hopped off his rock and called for Ichi and his Mama. No reply. The vampires could feel the young, fragile heart beating bound to beat out of his chest. They could sense something was wrong too.

" Aww!"

Zero's heart jumped out of his chest as he recognized the agonizing screams!

"Ichi, Mama run!"

* * *

Ichiru swiftly dodged a hunter's trap that was not set by his brother's crafty hands. No they belonged to vampire hunters! Every now and then they'd hunt rouge vampires who escaped to the forest but why today of all days?

"A trap went off! This way!" A hunter's voice was only a few feet away from Ichiru and she knew what she had to do.

She scooped him into her arms and kissed him one last time.

"Go find your brother and run! Don't look back. I'll be right behind you I promise."

Ichiru looked into her pleading eyes and knew she was lying. This was there last hug and the last he'd see her. As much as he wanted to stay and fight Mama always knew best.

"Yes Mama."

She smiled at him and set him free of her embrace. Ichiru looked back one last time seeing tears in her pale eyes.

"Goodbye. I love you." Ichiru whispered as he ran off.

"I love you too my sweet angels." Shizuka murmured her last words.

A gun fire went off and a beautiful Pureblood was gone. Zero was shaken to the core as he felt the blast of the guns and weapons approaching him.

"Hunters," They all whispered.

With tears rushing down his face Zero unlocked the cage doors. The vampires were surprised by their captors actions but understood what had happened once his twin appeared. They both sat on their knees surrendering to the vampires.

"You two are giving up without a fight?" Aido questioned.

"We were protecting Mama now there is nothing left for to protect."

Kaname pitied the small boys and picked them up.

"Maybe we the Council doesn't need to know about this."

"You mean the mean men in dark cloaks?"

Kaname sensed their fear and decided that he'd protect this boys with his life even if it mean't defying the Council.

"I know a nice place were the mean men can't bother you two."

The twins looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Where?"

"A nice little school called Cross Academy."

* * *

Woohoo another chapter finished! Isn't Kaname the sweetest? The twins will be teens in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys Chapter 6 is here! I kind of lied in the last chapter sorry! I told you guys that Zero and Ichiru were going to teenagers in this chapter but they actually are going to be teenagers closer to the end ot this chapter. So enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Ichiru and Zero adapted to Cross Academy fairly slowly. It concerned everyone in the Night Class. The kids were only ten and living like royals! What did they have to worry about? The Council were not allowed to interfer with the academy so why were these children so disturbed? These were some of the questions that crossed the Night Class member's minds.

"Zero do you think mother misses us all alone in afterlife?"

The boys were ten now and were slowly understanding the concepts of the world. Including what happened to Shizuka. They knew she died but didn't know where she went or why the bad hunters wanted her dead.

"Yes I'm sure mother misses us. Now hurry up we'll be late for our tutoring by Aido!"

Ichiru groaned as he rolled out of his bed and changed into his clothes. He absolutely hated Aido's teachings! They were so boring! Zero practicully understood everything he taught due to his empath powers. All he had to do was read Aido's mind and learn a months worth of lessons within five minutes.

"Ichi it's okay I can go over the lessons when tutoring is over!" Zero replied who obviously read Ichiru's mind. Ichiru spun his head around to glare at his egghead brother.

Damn empath powers!

"Zero! Ichiru!" A familiar enraged voice barked.

"See now we're late!"

"Do you know what time it is! It is 10:00! Your lessons started three hours ago!" Aido scolded.

"We're sorry Aido Sensei! This will never happen again we promise!"

"You said that last week and you were four hours late! You guys are geting extra homework tonight!"

Dammit Aido! The aura of their beloved leader suddenly filled the halls. The aroma was dark yet scared."Aido I would like you to dismiss your students from class today."

"Kaname... Of course here you go!" Aido agreed and shoved over the twins and bowed polietly.

"We need to talk... About the Council."

* * *

6 years later.

Two tall, gorgeous, strong porcelain skined vampires stood at the front of the room."These are our two new student's joining the Night Class.""Hello we are Ichiru and Zero."

Another chapter finished. Yeah this chapter was a little odd I hope you enjoyed it though.


	7. Chapter 7

The entire class was in awe as their old friends were standing infront of them. How's this possible. The Council snatched them up years ago! This was truly happening though. Zero and Ichiru smiled as they took their seats at the front of the class. No one could speak as they stared at the twins as if they were ghost.

"ICHI! ZERO!"

BAM!

Ichijo was at the front of the class with two shocked twins sprawled under him. Ichijo locked them in a spine crushing hug that not even a Pureblood could escape. Before anyone could do anything Kaname arose from his chair and cleared his throat.

"Uh-Hum, Tamauka I think the twins would like to proceed with their first day of school actually breathing."

"Oh of course! Sorry guys I'm just so excited to see you two!" Ichijo sqeauled with laughter as he hugged Ichijo back. Zero stood in place not making a peep.

"We're excited to see everyone again right Zero?"

No reply.

"Um...Huh ha... Zero I asked a question!"

Ichiru eyes were starring directly at nothing but a dark lonely abyss which was Zero.

"You know we are unsafe here! The real enemy is coming soon to take his vengence on us and you keep acting like everything is all peachy and fine! Dammit Ichiru this will never be our home! Can't you see they're just tricking us until the real threat comes and kills us for causing the death of his lover! Face it Ichiru if Shizuka hadn't died protecting us she'd still be alive! If we hadn't been changed he wouldn't have awoken up this early! This is the demise of us and our friends and you're acting like everything is okay when it's not! Why do you think the council wanted to keep us locked!" Zero yelled.

No one spoke. No one moved. Some of them hardly dared to breath! Was Zero talking about what they thought his was about? How could he be? That name goes unheard by noob vampires such as him and Ichi!

"Zero not right now!" Ichiru hissed under his breath.

"You're causing a scene!"

"Why shouldn't I these are last days of freedom! The council can come fetch us at any moment!"

"SILENCE!"

Everyone's attention was averted to the front of the room. There stood their teacher crazed and wild eyed glaring at her students."That is enough of that nonesense! Everybody sit down and shut up NOW!"

The class obeyed her commands as if she were about to set off nuclear bombs over their heads if they didn't didn't even obey but Kaname didn't move an inch from his spot. His focus was on Zero and his outburst. He could care less for what the teacher could do to him. He was Pureblood after all there was nothing he feared anyway. Other than the day Zero mentioned earlier.

"Kaname may you please have a seat?" The teacher asked more clam.

He did not confront her with his view but he still sat down. He'd have to a little talk with Zero after dismissal bell rang as a bunch of tired vampire gathered their belongings. The class was almost clear. All Kaname had to do was get Zero alone.

"Zero may I have a word with you?"

Zero and Ichiru both looked back at him and stayed put.

"Um in private."

Ichiru looked distressed by this request. It was almost as of the two had never been seperated before. Ichiru put on his best facade to not look disturbed and left his brothers side.

"Of course Kaname."

He soon departed the room leaving Zero and Kaname.

"I know I was out of line today I'm..."

"Actually I would like to know how you know about that stuff."

Zero gulped loudly and took a deep breath.

"The Council didn't want to experiment on us they wanted to keep us hidden so this crazy guy wouldn't come hunting for us because of Shizuka's death."

Kaname nodded the theroy made sense. His uncle never was right in the mind and loved to seek revenge even though he had no reason to. He broke up with Shizuka years ago.

"Kaname are you apart of this some how?" Zero piped up.

Kaname sighed realizing he'd eventually have to tell the boy anyway.

"Yes Zero I am. That crazy man is my uncle. Rido Kuran."

* * *

Yay I hoped this explained the last chapter better. Thanks satnad and angelionfire for reviewing. Those reviews motivated me to continue my story.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was pretty normal at Cross Academy except Zero clinging to his brother every five minutes. He assumed the Council would kidnap them while they were separated. It made perfect sense to him so he never left Ichi's side. No matter how much Ichiru bickered nothing would convince his hard headed, worry wart, of a brother to leave. He just let him do as he pleased. It wasn't just Zero who worried about Rido. A certain Pureblood maximized the security around the school with the Chairman's permission of course. The situation with the Council and Rido could only get worse so Kaname wasn't taking any chances. The boys were watched at all times, they couldn't leave without his permission and they definitely were not allowed out in town without an escort. This kind of life was difficult but the boys were close to him. They were like family and there was no way in hell that Kaname would let Rido destroy another family. Kaname flipped through Rido's files in search for a way to rid of him.

Flip.

Toss.

Flip.

Toss.

Flip.

Toss.

STOP!

Kaname disregarded every other file except one. He concocted a plan at that very moment. Yes it would be a brilliant end to his uncle's useless life. But he'd need help though. Help from the people who despised his existence.

"Vampire hunters."


	9. Chapter 9

"Please Chairman I need your help. There's no way the Association is going to let me waltz right into their private library."

Kaien Cross wasn't his usual bombastic self today. His two new but favorite students were in danger. The Night was acting off. The security had to be upgraded. Now this! Kaname was really asking for too much this time. He and the hunter's president already didn't see eye to eye! How did Kaname expect him to just get permission to go into the private library? This task just wasn't that easy.

"Kaname I know you're worried but there has to be another way."

"There are hundreds of ways to lock Rido up again but this... This could kill him."

Kaien understood the severity that Kaname was taking this too but everything just wasn't that easy. Kaien gazed up into the Purebloods cold, dark, serious eyes and sighed heavily. Beads of sweat dripped down this side of his face as Kaname's look intensened. The Chairman began to hyperventilate as Kaname got closer. He could feel his dark aura seeping through his veins. How could anyone say no to this guy?"

FINE! Just stop the staring please I beg of you Kaname you're killing me!"

Kaname's mood dampened, happy that he made his point.

"So you'll have the spellbook by tonight right?"

The chairman nodded his head to the response. That was he all the enegry he could after being drained out by Kaname.

"Oh by the way do you know of a strong hunter who could help us?"

"Yes but I don't think he'll agree to easily. Yagari Touga."

Yes Kaname had heard of this name before and knew the owner it belonged to. The old, drunk, shame of a human but a god to the vampire hunters. He was the best of the best better than the Chairman himself! This was going to be difficult.

"Thank you Chairman but do you know where I might be able to find him?"

Kaname stopped infront of an old ghost town. The only thing running was a dingy saloon called Sally's. Of course a good for nothing lowlife vampire hunter would be here. Kaname remembered when he was younger that his father told him that even the best vampire hunters became old drunks eventually. Kaname couldn't even believe that his was about to step into such a disgraceful place! How could this man be the best and end up here. This is why alll vampire hunters were so worthless in the end! They all end up nobody's then someone better comes along. Kaname shook those thoughts from stimulating his mind any farther and stepped into the bar. Whores were sleeping on tables or on creepers. Lousy men were smoking and playing cards then Kaname spotted him. He was passed out on the bartop his curly hair sprawled everywhere and a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Damn this vampire hunters!"

Kaname approached the unconcious bastard on the bartop and dumped hard liquor on him. A gun was drawn and fires went off. Kaname swiftly dodged alll of them of course.

"What the hell's wrong wit you boy?! I could've killed ya!"

"Listen up! Do you want to get paid for a job?"

"Depends on what your askin'."

"I need help from a powerful hunter to help me complete an ancient spell."

"Why the hell would I help you?" Kaname took a deep breath and held his tongue. This obviously wasn't going to work. There had to be something this hunter wanted. A light blub flickered in Kaname's mind until BING, an idea struck. He reached down into his pocket and took out his wallet.

"Careful rich boy you get robbed out here!" A hooligan yelled drunk. Kaname the ignored the vulgar comment and took out a picture.

"If you won't do it for money then at least desency to do it for your two favorite boys!" Kaname spat.

He tossed the picture on the bartop where Yagari could see it. The hunter looked awestruck by the image of his two students older and hugging each other with love. He could've sworn they were dead! But their they were. Kaname noticed the man wiping his watering eyes but he didn't comment, not wanting to destroy the man's pride anymore. Yagari stood up with a wobble and looked the Pureblood dead in the eyes.

"I'll do it!"

"Great I'll get..."

"Hold up I ain't done!" The hunter so rudely interrupted.

Kaname silenced and let the hunter state his reasoning's.

"I'm only doing this under one condition!"

"And that would be?"

"I'll help ya... If you let me see my boys again."

* * *

Ending of another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews you guys have kept me going to continue this Cece OUT! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello fanfictioners! Another chapter just for you! Sadly this story is coming to a close. :(. But my second story has already been uploaded and guess who it's about... Zero of course! I hope you enjoy this

* * *

Zero lay motionless in the fetile position on his bed. Nightmares were all he could have after leaving the council. Vivid images of cages and neglect seeped through his mind everytime he closed his eyes.

"No! NO! NO!"

"Zero!"

Zero's eyes shot open surprised to see his frightened brother beside him.

"Ichi...I... I'm sorry.""Zero we have to tell someone about these nightmares!"

"No I can handle it!" Zero didn't want his brother to be involved with this kind of stuff. Ichiru was to young to innocent to be dealing with this.

"Zero it's only going to get worse!"

Zero knew his brother was right but he didn't want to swallow his pride. He knew he could make it through this.

"Zero listen Kaname's all ready willing to protect you just talking to him about this will help you. I know it."

"No you don't know! You don't know how scary this is for me! You don't know how worried I am! You don't know me because you're not me! We may look alike but we're not the same person!"

Ichiru couldn't belive the words coming out of his brother's mouth. How could Zero question him on this he had to deal with it just as much as he did!"How could you say that I'm apart of this too! I'm just as scared and worried as you are but at least I'm trying to live!"

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"That you're being a coward! Hidding under the bed in the face of danger! Ha what a big brother you are!"

Zero glared at his younger duplicate and swung. BAM! Right in the nose! Ichiru squealed the second his fist made contact. Ichiru boiled over with rage and Zero suddenly got an intense migrane.

"Fuck Ichi what are you doing!"

"You wanna go lets go!"

The rest Night Class was proceeding on with their usual activities

THUD!

SMASH!

CRASH!

RIP!

The smell of blood hit the air and the aroma and alaramed the students.

"What the hell's going on up their!" Kain asked.

"I don't know but it sounds pretty bad maybe we should go check on the twins!"

Ichijo and Kain rushed up the stairs knowing something was wrong. Ichijo jiggled the door knob. Locked.

"Zero! Ichiru let us in!"

Boom!

"Oh my god their going to kill each other! Kain get the spare key!"

Luckly Kain already had the spare key with him for unknown reason. Maybe some of the Night Class members were having anynomous trips to the twins room for some odd reason. Ichijo shook the thought out of his mind and thrusted the door open. The room was a war zone with two brothers intertwined and knocking the wind out of each other!"Zero! Ichiru stop!"Kain and Ichijo acted as crow bars trying to pry the twins apart but nothing was working.

"Ichiru please stop!"

"Zero you too!"

"What is going on here!"

Everyone just froze and turned to the entrance. Over the threshold stood their dorm leader at the threshold their dorm leader more pissed than he had ever been.

"Kaname we were and they were and..."

"Silence! I don't want to hear it!" Kaname screeched.

"Akatsui! Tamakua! Out!"

The two nobels bowed to their leader and were glad to exit the scene. Kaname brought his attention to the two mangled twins.

"You two in my office now we're going to have a little discussion now!"

* * *

Whoa epic ending! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Ichiru and Zero refused to look at each other as they followed Kaname. Every vampire in the house was shocked Zero and Ichiru never got in trouble! Now look at them they were on their to their dooms as we speak! Kaname the door and the two entered in shame.

"Take a seat. Now!"

The twins didn't need to be ordered twice. They sat down but niether had the nerve to look up.

"Zero look at me."

Zero was to scared to follow Kaname's instructions.

"I don't like repeating myself!"

Zero's gaze hesistantly met Kaname's killer eyes.

"Ichiru you do the same!"

Ichiru was of course much quicker to obey he was never the kind to fuel the fire anymore that what it needed to be.

"Why did I put in all this effort today to research away to protect you guys and then find one and almost put my life in danger? Then I come home to you two almost mauling each other to death. Would someone like to explain that to me please?"

Niether twin would answer but Kaname was not taking that today. He already dealt with an arrogant bastard hunter and he wasn't about to deal with anything else today. He did not take his eyes of of either twin until one decided to speak.

"Because you love us."

"You're damn ri...wait...what?" Kaname stuttered.

He was thinking about what just came out of Ichiru's mouth and couldn't comprehend what to say. He sighed and sat in his seat and said, "Someone just tell me what happened.

"We got in an argue and we took it to far," Zero piped up.

Ichiru's head zipped to his brother. He left out a bunch of key details.

"What about the nightmares?" Ichiru questioned.

Zero shot his brother a psychotic look to tell him to shut up.

"We have to tell him!" Ichiru messaged his brother.

"Now is not a good time!"

"What nightmares?"

The two completely forgot that Kaname was still in the room.

"Uh...um"

"Zero's been having nightmares and he's keeping it a secret! He won't let me help him!"

Kaname looked at Zero who was blushing with embarassment. Zero really wanted to crawl under the desk in the fetile position and die.

"You've been having nightmares?"

"Yes he has and that's we started arguing about and it eventually turned into a fight," Ichiru explained.

Zero glared at his brother. He really wanted to kill him at that moment.

"When were you planning on telling me about these nightmares Zero?"

"Never!" Ichiru interrupted.

"I can take care of myself," Zero whispered in shame.

"Zero there's nothing wrong with getting help," Kaname assured him.

"What about our punishment?" Ichiru asked.

"Dude stop talking!" Zero messaged his brother.

"Let's just forget about that for now. On the other hand someone here to see you two."

The twins gulped knowing it had to be the Council.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in!" Kaname called.

The door screeched open and the twins cringed at the sound of foot steps. This had to be their doom! They slowly turned around. Jaws almost hitting the floor, the twins didn't see their captors. No they saw someone much better.

"Sensei!"

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
